Residential, commercial and public areas are increasingly found with a mixture of closely trimmed grassy areas and lawns, surrounded or bordered by concrete or other surfaces. Generally, When the grassy periphery is allowed to grow up along and over such other surfaces, the result is considered unsightly. However, lawn mowers and the like cannot generally trim such grassy peripheries to the extent desired in most cases.
As a result many tools and machines, both powered and manually operated, have been developed for such lawn edging or peripheral trimming of mowed grassy areas. However, most of these machines or tools include various drawbacks due to their weight, lack of power assistance, and/or the potential hazards associated With a rapidly spinning rigid cutting blade. Moreover these rigid cutting blades require sharpening from time to time, which additional task adds to the time required for the job and reduces overall efficiency.
The need arises for a lawn edging tool or the like which uses a flexible filament cutting element in order to reduce the hazard otherwise associated with such tools. The tool should provide other advantages of economical manufacture and light weight by means of use of existing components where possible, and also provide for relatively low maintenance.